mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Endercreeper9999/The challengers revealed!
Not so long ago, I put up a blog post with three images of characters that are my new W.I.P.'s for now. Please note that all of these have idle stances, except for challenger number 2, and only ONE of these three characters are done (Download at bottom of page). Challenger 1 First up is a cancelled character of YouTuber DatKoopaTroopa; Cartoonlover98! This character was seen in one screenshot of mine (He took that screenshot for me, seeing that he had the stage at the time) and one video of DatKoopaTroopa's. At the time, he was making this character as a tribute to the YouTuber whom he is based off. He eventually lost interest in it, and I opted to continue it for him. It is basically a recolor of Adam Amundson, but with his soundpack modified to be more wacky, since Cartoonlover98 (The YouTuber) mainly makes YouTube poop videos. I originally planned for him to turn into various cartoon character during different animations, but found it a bit difficult to do. Where needed, I will add hitboxes where they're needed. Challenger 2 Someone is already making this character, but this one will be completely unrelated to that version. This character is; Foxy from Five nights at Freddy's. Instead of his moveset and personality being based on his appearance in-game, it will be more comedic as opposed to a murderous robot. Similar to the new Daniel, he will look towards the screen when he is idle for long periods of time. he will have an intro in which it shows the idle stance of a hated creator/character, before Foxy comes in and throws him off stage, pretty similar to an intro of RockRage8962's Rainbow Dash character. Challenger 3 If you somehow guessed this one, you must be incredibly smart, or used cheat codes. This character is...Kingmadio. For those who don't know, Kingmadio is a Fakémon from the ROM hack titled Pokémon: Snakewood. This particular Pokémon has become infamous with players of the game due to it having both Ghost and Dark types, whilst also having the ability Wonder guard, meaning it cannot be attacked with normal moves. This character simulates that, in which he cannot be hit with any regular character. In this characters defense, it is made has a joke more than anything else. Also simulating Kingmadio from the source game, he has one attack which does below-par damage. He has only 1 health and defense points, once again simulating his appearance in Snakewood. Giving the character hitboxes so he can be hit or using the F1 key to KO him results in him disappearing, due to the fact he has no gethit sprites or animations, as he was never made to be hit. he is only compatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.0, as he uses my template inspired by Madoldcrow's characters and coding (And now the hate comments come flowing in). He uses sprites from Pokémon: Snakewood, and is the first Fakémon character from a fan-game to enter M.U.G.E.N (Or as far as my knowledge goes, anyway). Download this character by clicking here! (Tip: You can actually beat Kingmadio, I won't tell you how though. Read his Readme file to find out.) Category:Blog posts